


馬上要合體集訓了806

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	馬上要合體集訓了806

***時間:蠟像開幕前的上海激情夜**

***都是我亂寫的 雷者自避**

 

 

>>

 

　　王俊凯在酒店房间里，先是试试浴缸好不好洗、水压够不够力，又看看床软不软好不好躺，摸了一圈后大抵还算满意，便窝在沙发上刷起了海贼王，期间耐不住又去拉扒行李，看看准备好的东西齐不齐全。

 

　　东摸西蹭转眼就入夜了，王俊凯听见门铃声，从沙发蹦下地，长腿两三步奔到房门口，欣喜雀跃情不自禁，门一开就飞扑抱人。

 

　　然而手里这触感不太对。

 

　　王俊凯还没想明白就被一浑厚的大掌给拍开，扎扎实实，是摔角冠军的力道。

 

　　一个绑着小辫子，落了几绺刘海在前的脑袋从胖虎身后窜出，琥珀色的眼睛在看清楚被拍到地上的王俊凯后，毫不客气地弯起，「哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

 

　　熟悉又清脆的笑声搭配那对小梨涡，王俊凯心里瞬间软绵绵的，想暴起殴打胖虎的心情都没了。

 

　　「唷凯哥，地上脏，快起来！」胖虎怪声怪气地把王俊凯从地上拉起，又看看在门边笑弯腰的小祖宗，把行李箱往门边一摆，「明早八点要起床啊，别搞太晚。」

 

　　胖虎最后一句话是盯着王俊凯说的，眼神里彷佛藏着白菜被猪拱了的悲切跟愤怒还有孩子大了管不着的无奈。

 

　　「知道，赶紧关门！」王俊凯推着胖虎的背把人赶出去，顺带拉过还笑嘻嘻的小祖宗，接着把门踢上。

 

　　「好玩？」无奈看着笑趴在自己身上的易烊千玺，王俊凯掐着他的腰，隔着宽大的卫衣又想挠人痒痒。

 

　　「哈哈哈你干嘛！」走在机场还霸气逼人的大佬一落到王俊凯手里，那奶声奶气撒娇小嗲精又原形毕露，扭着身子躲王俊凯，最后抓着他作乱的双手环到自己腰后，对王俊凯就是嘟着嘴一阵乱亲，成功阻止了某某某继续挠痒的攻势。

 

　　被亲得下巴脖子脸颊都是口水，王俊凯却笑得像是中了大奖一样，捏准易烊千玺的下颚，把刚才一直没对准的嘴唇贴上去。

 

　　唇瓣相互磨蹭，王俊凯张口就含住圆润的唇珠，吸吮轻咬，感觉到易烊千玺舔着他下唇，这才把目标转移到对方的舌头上，湿热的舌尖相碰着交叠纠缠，热切感受对方嘴里的温度。

 

　　一吻分开还挺意犹未尽，王俊凯还想再亲，易烊千玺却用食指抵住王俊凯的嘴唇，「诶，想什么呢──」一口标准的京腔含着轻挑的语气，嘴角挂着调笑，单边的梨涡凹陷、眼角如凤尾鎏金般勾人，显得整个人痞里痞气，搭上绑在脑后的小辫子更不得了。

 

　　王俊凯看呆了几秒，反射性要舔嘴唇，舌尖却碰到易烊千玺的手指，顿时笑弯了眼，抓住易烊千玺的手攒在胸口，凑上去啃他嘴，「就想亲你。」

 

　　易烊千玺咯咯笑着任由王俊凯在他嘴角梨涡脸颊上亲了好几口，接着才仔细看看房间，一个大套房，里间床估计也挺大。

 

　　「源儿呢？」易烊千玺左右环顾，就是没看到那个吃货二哥的身影，「说好了开黑一场呢！」

 

　　「你男朋友站在这，你还想着开黑？」王俊凯忍不住在心里给自己鼓掌，提早塞钱给王源请他出去吃消夜是正确的选择！

 

　　「吃醋啦？」易烊千玺眉眼弯弯，手指滑过王俊凯的脸颊，最后勾过他的下巴，行云流水一气呵成，吊儿郎当，「乖，哥等等忙完就回来陪你。」说完就手插裤袋潇洒转身，要去另间房寻觅王源。

 

　　「唷，你小北哥还演上瘾了啊！」王俊凯从后拦腰抱住易烊千玺，后脑杓的小辫子随着易烊千玺的挣扎戳在脸上有点儿痒，王俊凯在他耳边吹了口气低语两句，本来还蹬着腿要逃的小朋友瞬间安分了，缩着脖子软绵绵地任他哥抱进屋里。

 

　　再怎么野，到了王俊凯手里也是给整得服服贴贴软软萌萌。

 

　　……但乖不过两秒。

 

　　易烊千玺随着王俊凯坐到沙发的动作跟着侧坐到他大腿上，刚坐稳就揪着王俊凯衣领，手指隔着衣服在王俊凯胸口打转，沿着胸膛起伏往下滑，最后掌心落在了王俊凯的裤裆，朝中间按了按。

 

　　「想我没啊哥？」易烊千玺歪着脑袋，巧笑倩兮，两个小梨涡甜得要命，温热的拇指和食指捏着王俊凯的耳垂搓揉，按在他胯下的手掌不安分地抓了几下。

 

　　隔着柔软的棉裤很轻易就能感觉到那团软肉迅速充血变硬，易烊千玺却没收回手，从侧坐改为面对面的跨坐，修长纤细的爪子像猫咪肉球般踩按在那逐渐硬挺的部位，甚至是往前蹭了蹭自己的胯，圆润的小屁股越挤越前面。

 

　　「信不信我在客厅就把你办了？」王俊凯双手捧住易烊千玺挺翘的臀部，掐了掐，顺势向上顶，炽热的巨物隔着裤子也能示威。

 

　　「那你可快点吧，」易烊千玺挑眉，语气里很是挑衅，「别光说不干。」

 

　　「小朋友这么嚣张的吗。」王俊凯看着眉目里藏不住那分痞气的易烊千玺，想起对方剧里的造型跟互动，心里已经开始构想整治小流氓的方法。

 

　　「刚刚有人也说要把我压门上干呢……」易烊千玺尾音拖得又长又懒，酥酥绵绵，把王俊凯方才在门口贴他耳根子说的话又重复了一遍，比起原主的调戏更多了分勾引。

 

　　王俊凯总觉得易烊千玺浑身上下都吸引着他，不论是这慵懒酥软的口吻，或是饱含春色的眼神，全让他心底软成水，下面硬成钢。

 

　　手从软而有弹性的屁股往上挪，探入衣服下襬，贴上精瘦结实的腰线，温热的肌肤吸着掌心，流连在腹肌和髋骨迟迟不肯离去。

 

　　「你很想在门口做吗？」王俊凯看着被摸到痒得扭动身体又强逼自己装没事的易烊千玺，凑近舔了舔他发红的耳廓，「我怕你喊太大声呀宝宝。」

 

　　易烊千玺说不上是痒得还是给王俊凯那呼在耳边的气给酥得，下体都抬了头，扭着臀蹭着胯想要得到更多抚慰，嘴上却也还要争口气，「那你到底干不干嘛。」

 

　　软绵绵、带着点撒娇意味的语调，总是能轻易达到他的目的，易烊千玺就是掐准了王俊凯的软肋，知道什么样的表情姿态能获得王俊凯的宠爱。

 

　　「干呀。」王俊凯一双桃花眼不只柔情，还带着侵略性，连同他的动作一起，转身就把易烊千玺压在沙发上，两人座的椅面显得有些逼仄，易烊千玺曲起腿，王俊凯就跪在他腿间。

 

　　两人的手默契得不需言语，三两下把对方的上衣扒掉。王俊凯率先一步去扯易烊千玺的裤子，在沙发和臀部接触面时卡住了会儿，易烊千玺配合地抬起屁股，一下子就被脱得光溜溜。

 

　　全身赤裸的易烊千玺看着又要扑上来的王俊凯，调皮抬起腿踩上王俊凯的胸腹，挡住了对方的攻势，却是把全身最柔软的地方全暴露在王俊凯面前。

 

　　王俊凯盯着易烊千玺的眼神更加火热，一腿曲在身侧，一只脚还踩在自己胸前，腿间风光一览无遗，而易烊千玺本人更是刻意，舔了舔嘴唇，朝他露出笑，白亮整齐的牙和小梨窝不只甜，还娇。

 

　　脚掌从王俊凯胸口往下滑，脚尖蹭过隐约成形的腹肌时还多逗留了一会儿，向下至髋骨处，划过人鱼线，脚趾勾夹着裤头下扯，慢吞吞地脱着王俊凯的睡裤。

 

　　「千玺。」王俊凯被他这磨蹭的速度整得万般难耐，伸手就去摸他白嫩嫩的大腿根，易烊千玺痒得一缩腿，瞋他，这一眼风情也能让王俊凯尝到甜头，忍着易烊千玺不紧不慢地挑逗他。

 

　　白嫩骨感的脚趾扯下外层的棉裤，又爬回王俊凯高高隆起的胯间，包覆在黑色底裤下的巨物正彰显着自己的存在感，易烊千玺脚掌肉隔着薄薄的布料在又热又硬的柱身上磨蹭，勾勒着那根东西的形状。

 

　　王俊凯被这时重时轻的力道撩拨，也忍不住俯下身要与易烊千玺亲近，易烊千玺却是觉得新奇好玩一样，忽然加重踩在王俊凯那处的脚劲，抬眼看着王俊凯，琥珀色的眼神里闪烁着光芒，「你别动嘛！」

 

　　「千玺！」王俊凯倒抽口气，抓住易烊千玺造次的脚踝，纤细的脚腕握在手里，王俊凯却不敢用力，尤其在看见易烊千玺跃跃欲试的小表情，俩小梨涡甜滋滋的，像一大瓮蜂蜜糖浆灌顶，王俊凯被甜腻得冻住了。

 

　　「小凯哥哥──」易烊千玺手顶着沙发撑起上半身，酥软的气音喊着王俊凯，便感觉到脚下的东西似乎更硬了些，两个脚掌同时覆盖上去，顺着硕大的形状来回磨蹭，像是给泥塑塑型般又挤又推，绷在里面的器物从脚趾勾下的内裤边缘冒出头，顶端圆润胀大。

 

　　「您这挺精神啊。」易烊千玺琥珀色清透的目光里藏着狡黠的笑意，脚掌心直接压上王俊凯那涨红饱满的龟头，趾间卡着冠状边缘来回蹭。

 

　　王俊凯低头看了眼白嫩的脚趾刮搔在自己性器上的模样，视线顺着脚尖热辣辣的扫过脚背、足踝、胫骨、膝盖，精瘦的小腿线条流畅，曲起的大腿肌肉鼓胀却白得诱人，股间若隐若现的穴口更是让王俊凯眼神瞬间锋利起来。

 

　　「你故意的。」王俊凯也不忍了，易烊千玺这明昭昭的挑逗不就是邀请他吗？

 

　　王俊凯一把抓过易烊千玺的脚踝，将他腿扳开，整个身体压上去，咬住易烊千玺的唇珠，惩罚性地拿虎牙去磨蹭，易烊千玺也不躲，双手乖顺地环抱着王俊凯的脖子，张开嘴迎合他探进自己嘴里的舌头，热呼呼湿溽溽地缠在一起，像是要把嘴里的空气全都吸走一样。

 

　　吻过几次，偶尔易烊千玺还是会忘记换气，脑子里只想着这湿热的、柔软的、明确感觉到对方存在的接吻真好啊，比起拉手拥抱的安心温柔，两个人的唇瓣相贴、舌叶摩挲的触感更舒服刺激。

 

　　他喜欢这种感觉，感官都集中在品味对方的气息味道。

 

　　「哈……！」只是有一点不好，王俊凯肺活量比他好了一倍，总是吻得他晕头转向。易烊千玺揪着王俊凯后脑的发丝，微微向后退开，留给自己一点喘息的空间。

 

　　王俊凯追上去又吻住他，同时把自己的裤子扯下，鼓胀的性器瞬间从束缚中弹出来，跟易烊千玺的碰在一起，相触时又烫又热，两人都忍不住向前顶，王俊凯握住两根硬热的柱身，巧劲搓揉。

 

　　易烊千玺手也伸向两人贴在一起磨蹭的性器，却要分神仰着脑袋张嘴跟王俊凯的舌头纠缠，被亲得迷迷糊糊，手下的动作毫无章法，弄得也不舒服，最后只是堪堪覆盖在王俊凯的手上，任由王俊凯去弄。

 

　　不知是太久没见，还是王俊凯身上飘过来被体温酝开的沐浴乳香气醉人，易烊千玺觉得被摸过的地方都舒服得让人魂不守舍，尤其是被王俊凯握在手心套弄的性器，揉过囊袋又扣着根部向上撸，拇指按着顶端铃口抠弄，敏感又脆弱的神经很快招架不住。

 

　　易烊千玺也没心神应付王俊凯缠人的唇舌，闭眼皱眉、张着嘴一口气梗在喉间，脚背紧绷着，射了出来。

 

　　在易烊千玺高潮之后王俊凯搂着他又亲又蹭，低哑的声音贴在易烊千玺耳畔，温柔缱绻地喊他，「易易。」

 

　　易烊千玺随手一摸，抓住王俊凯腿间硬热的巨物，抬眼看他，「你还没……」

 

　　「我等等嘛。」王俊凯朝他一笑，手贴着易烊千玺的腰侧往下滑，停在浑圆的翘臀上捏捏掐掐，指尖不时蹭过股间皱褶，就着刚才射出的精液在纹理上打转。

 

　　易烊千玺看着王俊凯把不知道从哪个沙发旮旯掏出来的润滑剂呼啦啦挤在手上，全往他臀间抹，还没想好要怎么吐槽，就感觉到王俊凯的手指插进来，撑开紧闭的穴口，一寸寸探进。

 

　　异物感怪让人难耐的，幸好没几下王俊凯就戳到了点上，酥麻的快感瞬间从体内窜上鼠蹊部，又酸又痒，易烊千玺忍不住扭腰，穴口却诚实地缩合，含着王俊凯的手指。

 

　　股间被大量润滑弄得湿答答的，穴口随着手指的增加入侵而软化，含下三根指头吞吐已经没有困难，甚至在手指抽出时反射性缩紧，发出啵的一声。

 

　　易烊千玺双腿都被王俊凯架开，那个热呼呼的硬物已经顶在柔软湿润的后穴蓄势待发，易烊千玺却皱眉伸手推了推王俊凯肩膀，「等等……」

 

　　「嗯？」王俊凯满腔欲火硬生生被易烊千玺打断，却也没有冒进，温言顺目看着易烊千玺，「怎么了？」

 

　　「腰疼啊哥哥。」易烊千玺挪了挪身体，这沙发太窄，本来也不是设计给人躺的，两人在这上面闹了这么久，易烊千玺的背脊顶在沙发上，腿又被高高架起，弯腰悬空的姿势一点儿也不舒服。

 

　　这声绵软又带着撒娇口吻的哥哥顺利地刺进王俊凯心里，更别说易烊千玺伸出双手讨抱的模样有多可爱了。

 

　　王俊凯无怨无悔地把人从沙发上抱起，将战场转移到里间的大床上。

 

 

>>

 

　　易烊千玺屁股才沾到床，刚还死皮赖脸挂在王俊凯身上不肯出一份力的人，瞬间麻溜地坐起身，让本来要压上去的王俊凯停下动作，看看他家小朋友又想作什么妖。

 

　　易烊千玺拍拍床铺，眨巴着眼，浅色的眸子闪着期盼的精光，「你躺下。」

 

　　「啊？」王俊凯不明所以，愣愣地看着易烊千玺，第六感告诉他好像有危险。

 

　　「你躺下嘛。」易烊千玺又重复了一次，这遍声线更软，尾音酥酥飘飘的，抿嘴笑时的梨涡实在蛊惑人心，王俊凯鬼迷心窍，顺他意躺平，毕竟易烊千玺的要求他也没真拒绝过几次。

 

　　易烊千玺垂眸浅笑，手指下意识戳过梨涡，心里的想法弯弯绕绕，最后还是决定付诸行动，脸上的娇俏一瞬闪过，易烊千玺转过身背对王俊凯，双腿跨跪在王俊凯两侧，一手压着王俊凯的小腿，另一手扶着王俊凯那根还硬着的东西，抬高自己湿漉漉的屁股，磨蹭了几次才将张合的穴口对准前端，慢慢坐下去。

 

　　王俊凯简直要疯。

 

　　眼眶微瞠，眼前香艳的画面让他脑袋一热，下意识去摸鼻子，检查鼻血流没流，第六感是对的，他生命大概真的受到威胁。

 

　　易烊千玺白皙圆润的两瓣小屁股就在自己眼前，肉柱前端一点点被吞进那红艳艳的小穴里，撑开软肉缓慢被吞吃进去，周围的纹理都被抚平，王俊凯感觉紧致的肉壁绞住他，视觉刺激和快感传递让他那里又胀又硬，抖了一下差点没忍住射出来。

 

　　王俊凯喉间吞咽，双手摸上易烊千玺的腰臀掐揉，克制不了想往上顶，「千玺……」

 

　　「啊、」易烊千玺都还没完全坐下去呢，王俊凯这忽然一撞，吓得他双手按住王俊凯的大腿，回眸瞋他，「你别动！」

 

　　易烊千玺憋着气，好不容易才忍受巨物撑开身体强势入侵的不适感，将王俊凯的那全吞进温热的通道里，坐下后易烊千玺鼓着腮帮子呼了口气，试探性地挪动臀部，撑着王俊凯的腿，小幅度地抬起屁股，又坐回去。

 

　　感觉到粗大硬热的东西塞进穴口，来回磨蹭，提起腰又往下坐，适应了几次后易烊千玺加大摆动幅度，手撑在王俊凯腿上，缩紧臀部上上下下地抬起落坐。王俊凯掐在他腰间的手越捏越紧，背后不时传来对方细碎的哼声，易烊千玺是有点得意，但预想中那种会从深处酥麻到背脊腰腹的快感却迟迟找不到。

 

　　易烊千玺急了，胡乱蹭动不但找不到爽点，还搞得腰疼腿酸，索性停下，臀间夹着那硬梆梆的东西，弯腿鸭子坐在王俊凯身上，气鼓鼓地回头看他，嘴角一撇，「累，不想动了。」

 

　　「诶。」王俊凯欣赏着易烊千玺漂亮的蝴蝶骨、背脊的线条、窄细的腰身，还有挺翘的臀肉在自己身上耸动的模样，都快入迷，被易烊千玺忽然停下动作跟回眸委屈慵懒的娇嗔给拉回神，这下也没什么好忍耐的了。

 

　　王俊凯双手扣住易烊千玺的腰，便开始猛力向上顶弄，晃动的节奏瞬间从自己手里转交到王俊凯手上，易烊千玺止不住惊呼，感觉啪啪打在臀肉的腰胯力道十足，粗硬的肉刃捅开紧致的软肉，一次次朝内顶撞，腹肌再怎么绷紧用力好像也挡不住像是要挣破牢笼般不断猛烈撞击的巨兽。

 

　　「啊、等、……」易烊千玺抬起屁股想逃，腿还没撑起就被王俊凯紧紧抓牢，又拉了回去，重重撞上烫热的根源，易烊千玺蹙眉，话都被顶得说不完整，酸软的感觉从腰开始蔓延，手脚都快撑不住身体，「哥……」

 

　　见易烊千玺没了刚开始还能在自己身上作威作福的劲，王俊凯也看出来他这是没力气了，稍稍缓下动作，掌心在易烊千玺柔软的大腿内侧来回抚摸，「你转过来。」

 

　　易烊千玺可怜兮兮地扭头，看着王俊凯，声音又软又哑，眼圈泛红，「……动不了。」

 

　　王俊凯心里瞬间涌上了一股恶劣地施虐欲，这样的易烊千玺只有他能看见，胀大的占有欲让他想狠狠欺负这人，被他万千宠爱捧在掌心呵护的、只会对他撒娇服软发嗲的人。

 

　　王俊凯坐起身往后稍挪靠着床头的枕头，揽过软绵绵的易烊千玺让他躺靠在自己胸前，双手绕过易烊千玺的膝窝，将他的双腿架开悬空，易烊千玺完全被禁锢在王俊凯怀里，动弹不得。

 

　　两腿大张、私处敞开的感觉莫名羞耻，王俊凯却没给他反悔的机会，直接挺胯朝那被干得黏糊糊又湿软的穴口猛肏，粗大的性器撑开肠壁不断往里面戳刺，易烊千玺喉间发出模糊的哽咽，忍不住去推王俊凯的手，「慢点儿、啊…」

 

　　「不是你要这么玩儿的嘛……」王俊凯侧头咬住易烊千玺的耳垂厮磨，热气吐在他耳畔，惹得易烊千玺缩了缩脖子，王俊凯沿着他耳朵啄吻，吻过颈项，又低头埋在易烊千玺肩膀上舔咬。

 

　　「啊！」易烊千玺终是没忍住声，喊了出来，低哑酥软的声音呻吟起来很是撩人，王俊凯操干的幅度更大了，顶得易烊千玺眼睑绯红，耳朵和面颊都红彤彤的，「疼……」

 

　　这个姿势戳得又深又痛，偶尔摩擦过前列腺的快感都可以略过不计，只觉肠壁似乎要被捅穿，下腹一鼓一鼓的，「疼啊哥哥……」易烊千玺受不了，指甲抓抠着王俊凯的小臂，鼻尖泛红，听起来都快哭了。

 

　　王俊凯听他声音不对劲，停下动作，把人放平到床上，安抚地亲亲易烊千玺的眼睛，舌尖卷过他有些湿润的睫毛，又含住他的唇珠轻吮，「你乖。」

 

　　「哥哥会让你舒服的。」王俊凯也有些急，掌心在易烊千玺的身体上抚摸着，捏了捏硬起的小乳尖，滑过腹肌起伏，落在易烊千玺的性器上，握住套弄，另一只手探向两人刚才紧密结合的地方，手指插进因润滑液被摩擦搅弄起泡而打湿的穴口，两指撑开后仔细摸了圈，确认易烊千玺没有什么不适，扶着自己硬得发胀的肉棒又捅了进去。

 

　　易烊千玺自觉地抬脚环住王俊凯的腰，粗长的肉刃一寸寸捅开肠壁捣进深处，存在感十足。肠道里的润滑随着王俊凯的犯进混着白沫被推挤出来，有些顺着臀缝往下流淌，有些则沾湿了王俊凯的耻毛，随着啪击抽插的频率，滋咕水声混着易烊千玺的呜咽呻吟，回荡在耳边很是淫靡。

 

　　穴口被来回操弄得发麻，体内前列腺时不时被饱胀的性器前端擦过，易烊千玺双手攀在王俊凯肩上，脸埋在他颈窝低低喘息，而王俊凯则是观察着他的反应，每次插进戳中腺体的准度增高了。

 

　　王俊凯直起上半身，将易烊千玺的两条腿架在肩头，摸准了角度朝同个点挺动腰杆，前列腺被频频戳插的感觉几乎让易烊千玺崩溃，酥麻痒热的快意从腺体处源源不绝地涌上，热流积攒在下腹处，随着王俊凯小幅度却高频率的操弄而阵阵几欲失禁的错觉袭来。

 

　　「不……」易烊千玺眉心皱起眼神迷茫，呻吟吐息都被撞得断断续续，缩紧腹部想抵抗那让人心神飘忽双眼发黑的快意，手紧揪着身下的床单，腿被牢牢固定毫无退路，「啊、…别、顶……」

 

　　易烊千玺眼眶嫣红泛着水光，深处又爽又让人酸软的刺激让他不知所措，伸手想去抚慰下身又不敢碰，怕是碰了要失禁，只能激动得手指胡乱抓抠着被单枕头、架在王俊凯肩上的两腿不受控的抽动乱踢，张着嘴想叫、呻吟却哽咽在喉间，热源终于在王俊凯孜孜不倦地大力操插顶弄下汇聚成流，弩张的性器颤巍巍地吐出浊液，又断断续续随着王俊凯的戳弄一股股流出透明的前列腺液。

 

　　易烊千玺胸腔起扶着大口喘息，头皮发麻，全身爽得瘫软，紧绷蜷曲的脚趾舒张，脑中一片空白，还没从被操射的快感中回过神来，王俊凯就俯身亲他，手指将他流得满腹的精水抹开，顺着腹肌腰线抚摸。

 

　　「爽吗宝贝儿？」王俊凯沙哑低醇的嗓音带着笑意，吻过易烊千玺还没聚焦的眼尾，又衔封住他微张喘气的粉嫩双唇，高潮后紧紧绞着自己的后穴又紧又热，王俊凯也迫不及待。

 

　　被服侍得妥妥贴贴，易烊千玺这才看向王俊凯，汗水沿着他的发鬓滑过脸颊．在下颚处汇集后滴落，桃花眼饱含情欲波光潋艳，两人都湿黏黏的，易烊千玺被盯得毫无抵抗，诚实道：「爽。」

 

　　这声暗哑的气音成功撩起王俊凯的成就感，扣着易烊千玺的腰胯，将还埋在他体内的凶刃又狠狠一顶，「那换我了。」

 

 

>>

 

 

　　隔天早上易烊千玺被王俊凯从床上拉起，塞进浴室，冲澡洗头刷牙洗脸等步骤几乎都是靠在王俊凯身上仰赖他搞定，最后坐在浴缸边缘让王俊凯给他吹头发时总算彻底清醒。

 

　　「你好烦哦。」易烊千玺睁着还冒着血丝的红眼圈，盯着王俊凯的脚掌，低声抱怨了句，耳边是吹风机轰轰的声响，也不知道王俊凯听见了没有。

 

　　「什么？你爱我？」王俊凯就算听见了也选择性耳聋，手指在易烊千玺发顶拨弄，绵软柔顺。

 

　　「你有病。」易烊千玺懒懒地往前靠，脸埋在王俊凯腰腹上蹭了蹭，没有明显腹肌线条却腰劲十足，搞得他现在腰腿都酸疼，莫名其妙。

 

　　王俊凯关掉吹风机，弯腰吻上易烊千玺发顶，又揉揉他泛红的耳尖，「嗯，我也爱你。」

 

　　易烊千玺仰起脑袋，盯着王俊凯看，看出了梨涡浅浅虎牙着凉，两人才闭上眼交换了个绵长的早安吻。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
